Magician and Yellow Fox Fairy Tale
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Sasuke seorang penyihir kuat yang dibuang keluarganya karena dianggap aib. Hingga suatu hari ia menemukan Rubah berbulu kuning yang hampir punah keberadaanya tengah dikepung oleh banyak orang, karena kasihan, Sasuke pun menyihirnya menjadi seorang manusia.../SasuNaru/Yaoi/Boys Love/Shonen Ai/Typo/OOC/Gaje/Ancur/Kalo suka Read n Review ya Minna... ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

 _ **Warning! SN/ Yaoi/SasuNaru (Of Course! Always!) , Gaje (Abiiiizzzz), TYPO (Bangeeet), OOC (Out of Character), and masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, harap dimaklumi, ya... Minna-chaaan :* Jangan lupa di Read (kalo suka :D, kalo enggak :'( nggak apa-apa kok :) ) and jgan lupa kirim review bwt perbaikan...**_

 _ **Nah Minna, Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita di dalam Komik "Shinobi Girl" karangannya Kayono-Sensei... Kalo gak salah judulnya 'The Skynapper Boyfriend' kalo gak salah... hehehe**_

 _ **Oh iya, makasih buat Minna yang udah read atau review cerita Miyu yang sebelumnya sankyuu very much...**_

 _ **Moga Minna-chan suka cerita Miyu kali ini...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **An Orange Fox**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan memakai topeng tampak berjalan menyusuri hutan. Mata onyx yang sehitam malam tampak menatap tajam ke depan.

"Kung...kung... ugh..."

Suara itu membuat langkah si raven terhenti. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya mencari sumber suara itu. Matanya sudah mencari-cari suara itu, tapi tak di dapatinya sesuatu apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali berjalan dengan santai.

"Kuung... kuung... guk..."

Matanya yang awalnya hitam itu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma di sekelilingnya. Ia pun berlari menuju ke kedalaman hutan. Tak sampai semenit ia sudah tiba di belakang lima orang pria besar yang tampak mengepung seekor rubah berwarna kuning keemasan dan bermata biru langit. Laki-laki berambut raven itu tampak kaget melihat rubah itu, karena rubah yang memiliki bulu kuning dan bermata biru sudah punah dan ia juga pernah mendengar bahwa hanya satu rubah berbulu kuning yang masih bertahan.

"Kuung... kuung... ungg... guk.."

Rubah berbulu kuning itu tampak ketakutan. Matanya yang jernih dan berwarna biru langit itu menatap lima pria di depannya dengan tatapan memelas minta dikasihani.

"hahaha... kita mendapatkan rubah yang hampir punah ini. Kira-kira berapa harganya jika dijual, ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan tindik di hidungnya.

"Pasti harganya sebanding dengan sebuah negara. Kita akan kaya...!" kata laki-laki yang lainnya.

Rubah itu benar-benar terpojok, karena di belakangnya terdapat pohon besar membuat ia sulit untuk berlari.

"Ayo, cepat tangkap dia!"

Salah satu dari laki-laki itu melemparkan jaring ketubuh rubah malang itu.

"Kuuung..."

Si raven yang sejak tadi hanya mematung tampak menajamkan matanya, bibirnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _Humanum mutetur in institutum..."_ lirihnya. Ia semakin menajamkan matanya sampai tak terasa darah keluar dari matanya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Uwaaa... silumaan! Silumaan!" kata lima pria itu sambil lari terbirit-birit.

Ya... rubah berbulu kuning tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia. Ia tampak meringkuk di dalam jaring tadi dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Melihat itu si raven bernafas lega dan ia mengusap pelan darah yang keluar dari matanya. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri laki-laki berkulit tan dan memiliki rambut kuning secerah matahari itu.

"Kau aman." Kata si raven.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia takut jika orang-orang yang hendak menangkapnya tadi masih ada di sana, namun ia hanya mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan atletis serta memakai topeng berdiri dihadapannya. Melihat laki-laki bertopeng itu, si blonde mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan perlahan bangkit dari posisinya yang meringkuk.

"Uhm... terima kasih." Kata Si Blonde.

Ia mengerjap heran dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Mata safir milinya menatap tubuh polosnya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Haah?! Ke mana buluku?" Teriak blonde saat ia sadar sudah tak memiliki bulu lagi.

Laki-laki bertopeng yang ada di depannya tampak mendengus kesal kemudian menjentikkan jarinya

CTAK!

Seketika itu si blonde sudah berpakaian lengkap layaknya manusia biasa. Ia semakin heran dengan apa yang ada di tubunya sekarang. Ia pun kembali menatap si raven bertopeng yang sudah berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Hei, Tunggu!" teriak si blonde dengan keras. Namun, laki-laki bertopeng itu tidak menggubris dan kembali berjalan dengan santai.

"Hoooi, kubilang TUNGGGUUUU, Teme!" teriak si blonde sukses membuat si raven yang berjalan di depannya tuli mendadak. Di tambah lagi si blonde itu menendang bokong si raven.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan petir tampak mengelilingi tubuh si raven membuat si blonde yang ada di belakangnya ketakutan. Si blonde hanya bisa meringkuk dengan kedua tangan menutupi kepalanya melihat petir dari tubuh si raven.

"Ugh... jangan bunuh aku... jangan bunuh aku..." lirih si blonde jabrik ketakutan.

Si raven yang awalnya kesal setengah mati dengan si blonde itu tampak menghampirinya dan mendengus kesal.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu, Dobe." Kata si raven sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mendengar kata-kata 'dobe' yang di tujukan kepadanya, si blonde langsung bangkit dan menatap tajam mata onyx si raven dari lubang topengnya.

"Huh! Apakah kau yang menyelamatku tadi? Dan... kenapa aku berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama denganmu?" tanya si blonde.

Si raven hanya diam dan kembali berjalan melewati si blonde.

"Hey, apakah kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya si blonde lagi. Ia tampak berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan si raven.

Masih diam... si raven bertopeng itu masih diam...

"Woooy, tuan berambut pantat ayam, apakah kau yang menyelamatkanku?" ulang si blonde dengan sedikit berteriak.

Si raven masih diam, namun ia menggeram kesal karena si blonde itu mengejek model rambut miliknya.

"Kalau kau tak diam, aku akan mengubahmu lagi menjadi rubah, dan kau akan ku makan hidup-hidup." Kata si raven dengan dingin. Sukses membuat si blonde bergidik ngeri.

BRRR...

"Ampun tuan, jangan makan saya. Baiklah, saya akan diam." Kata si blonde sambil menyembah. Ia pun tak berkata-kata lagi dan mengikuti langkah si raven yang menyembunyikan seringainya dibalik topeng

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dan tinggi. Ia memiliki sepasang mata onyx sehitam malam dan rambut berwarna biru dongker yang melawan gravitasi. Wajahnya tidak diketahui karena selalu tertutup dengan topeng berbentuk muka elang. Sebenarnya, ia adalah keluarga kerajaan Uchiha yang yang terkenal dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaannya di Konoha. Namun, ia sudah di buang oleh keluarganya sejak ia berumur 10 tahun. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke merupakan penyihir terkuat yang lahir dari 1.000.000 : 1 kemungkinan kelahiran manusia. Ya, ia adalah penyihir alami yang sudah memiliki kekuatan sejak ia dalam kandungan. Pada saat itu, penyihir dianggap orang yang harus di musnahkan karena dapat membawa kesialan untuk negara. Maka dari itu, keluarga kerajaan takut jika orang tahu anak mereka adalah penyihir, apalagi penyihir terkuat. Keluarga Sasuke menganggap kelahirannya merupakan aib yang dapat menjatuhkan martabat kerajaan. Tapi, ibunya tidak tega jika Sasuke yang masih bayi itu harus dibuang, dengan kelembutan hati, ibu Sasuke meminta kepada ayahnya untuk merawat Sasuke kecil sampai ia berumur 10 tahun.

Tepat dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10, wajah Sasuke di bakar dan diberi mantra agar wajah itu tidak bisa pulih walau dengan sihirnya dan yang melakukannya adalah pengasuhnya saat kecil atas perintah ayahnya sendiri. Ya... mereka tidak ingin orang mengetahui wajah asli Sasuke yang terlihat mirip dengan kakak sulungnya, karena Keluarga kerajaan sudah menganggapnya sebagai aib dan anak kutukan.

Akhirnya Sasuke yang masih berumur 10 tahun harus hidup sendirian dengan wajah yang selalu ia tutupi dengan topeng, karena ia sendiri tidak berani melihat wajahnya sendiri. Tapi, untungnya ia memiliki sihir, sehingga kebutuhannya sehari-hari selalu terpenuhi. Dan sekarang.. umurnya sudah menginjak 23 tahun. Tepatnya 13 tahun setelah ia terbuang dari kerajaan Uchiha.

.

.

"Tuan Teme, bicaralah... aku benar-benar bosan dengan suasana hening seperti ini." Gerutu si blonde itu dengan kesal. Ia masih berjalan dengan setia di belakang si raven.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Si blonde berdecak kesal.

"Bahkan aku belum mengetahui namamu, Teme-sama." kata si blonde lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berdiri di samping orang yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi.

Merasa tak ada respon, si blonde berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghalangi langkah Sasuke.

 _'Rubah kuning ini, tak kapok-kapok juga.'_ Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, meskipun aku rubah, aku tetap punya nama. Tak mungkin manusia asli sepertimu tidak punya nama." Kata si blonde yang ternyata namanya adalah Naruto. Ia mendelik mencoba mengintip mata onyx yang hanya terlihat dari lubang mata topeng si raven dengan mata hitam onyx itu.

"Hn, panggil saja Sasuke." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Ia tak habis pikir mau menyelamatkan rubah kuning berisik dan keras kepala itu.

Naruto akhirnya menyingkir dan kembali mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Oh iya Sasuke-teme, berhubung kau sudah menyelamatkanku, aku ingin menjadi pelayan rumahmu." Naruto tampak menunggu jawaban dari si raven bertopeng di depannya ini.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung menyeringai di balik topengnya

"Oh ya? Baguslah. Setelah ini, bereskan rumahku." Kata Sasuke. Entah mengapa bulu kuduk Naruto langsung merinding mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Baiklah, bagiku, perintah darimu adalah kewajiban untukku. Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku, itulah prinsip hidupku." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja apakah kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu untuk membersihkan 'sarangku' setelah melihatnya." Kata Sasuke dingin. Seringai kembali tampak di wajahnya yang tertutup topeng itu.

BRRR!

 _'Eh? Kenapa buluku terasa berdiri semua, ya?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati, ia mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Jangan lupa review Minna-chan, and makasih udah baca**

 **Salam sayang, Miyu-chan untuk Minna-chan**

 **Muuuuaaaaccchhh :***


	2. Sasuke's Tower

_**Oke... Miyu-chan Kembali... Maaf banget buat readers yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic yang satu ini... Maaf... #Bungkuk180derajat kwkwkw...**_

 _ **Nah, berhubung Miyu-chan nakal banget(Numpuk2 cerita) Miyu bakalan melanjutkan seluruh fic Miyu dan akan Miyu post satu persatu... dan Miyu-chan harap semuanya suka dengan kelanjutannya...**_

 _ **Oh Iya... Makasih sebelumnya sudah mau menunggu, nge-read, n nge-review fic Miyu...Miyu super senaaaang! Makasih, Makasih, Makasih... Muaaach... #Kecupbasahreaders...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : SasuNaru (Sasu x Naru) selaluuuuu...**_

 _ **Warning : TYPO, GaJe, OOC, Absurd, Ancuuur... kalo Minna suka silahkan di baca :) , kalo nggak suka, nggak apa-apa kok, nggak di read... :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading, Minna...**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Sasuke's Tower_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto mematung saat mendapati sebuah menara tinggi yang benar-benar mewah terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Dinding menara yang bewarna keemasan itu tampak berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari menambah nilai plus untuk menara yang atapnya saja tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mata Naruto.

"I..i...ini... kediaman anda, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari menara tinggi itu. Iris safirnya ia kerjapkan berkali-kali mencoba menguji apakah pandangannya saat ini nyata atau hanya fatamorgana.

"Hn."

"Pintu masuknya mana, Sasuke-sama? Kenapa tidak ada?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos seperti anak kecil yang sedang penasaran dengan dunia barunya.

"Pegang tanganku." Titah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangan seputih porselen miliknya ke samping tangan tan Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut sempurna.

"Kau tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam menara ini kalau tidak memakai sihir, jadi ikuti saja perintahku! Tak usah banyak bertanya!" kata Sasuke dengan nada sedingin es yang membuat Naruto kembali merinding.

"Ba.. ba.. baiklah Sasuke-sama." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk patuh. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sama dinginnya dengan sikapnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan kedua iris safirnya tanpa di suruh.

ZRRRR...

Naruto merasa angin benar-benar kencang menyapu tiap inci kulit dan wajahnya. Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar ringan seperti bulu, sampailah Naruto merasa jika kakinya sudah kembali menapaki tanah. Tapi menurutnya tanah tempat ia berpijak kini begitu dingin dan dapat ia rasakan sentuhan halus rerumputan yang menyapa kulit kakinya (karena Naruto belum memakai alas kaki).

"Bukalah matamu dan lepaskan tanganku, kita sudah berada di dalam menara." Kata Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti titah seorang diktator. Naruto pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan kembali menampilkan kedua iris safirnya yang sempat ia sembunyikan tadi.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kolam luas dengan warna air sebiru laut dengan air yang memancar dari mulut patung singa berwarna emas di pinggiran kolam itu. Di kiri dan kanan kolam itu terdapat dua pohon apel yang rendah serta berbuah lebat sehingga tidak akan menyulitkan orang yang memetiknya. Setelah puas memandang kedua pohon apel itu, iris safir Naruto tertumbuk pada tumbuhan berbuah merah yang ukurannya sebesar kepalan tangan bayi berada di mana-mana, ia yakin jika itu adalah tomat, karena ia sering menjumpai tanaman itu di hutan tempat ia bersembunyi. Naruto merasa jika ia berada di alam mimpi. Bagaimana tidak? mana mungkin sebuah menara yang menurutnya hanya memiliki keliling 20 meter itu bisa menampung kolam besar, pohon apel, dan tumbuhan tomat di mana-mana. Apalagi ia bisa melihat langit dengan jelas dari tempat sekarang ia berpijak. Tiga pertanyaan langsung muncul di benaknya. Apakah tuannya tadi salah mantra, sehingga tersesat di tempat seindah ini? Ataukah ini memang benar-benar tempat tuannya tadi? Jika memang benar ini kediaman tuannya tadi tapi kenapa bukan rumah yang biasanya teman-temannya ceritakan yang ia temui, rumah yang terdapat lemari kayu, tempat tidur serta dapur?

"Nah, puas dengan yang kau lihat? Sekarang penuhi janjimu. Bersihkan rumahku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih mematung mengagumi padang hijau yang disebut tuannya sebagai rumah.

"Apakah ini rumah anda, Sasuke-sama? Tapi... di mana tempat tidurnya? di mana lemari kayunya? Mungkin anda salah mantra, jadi tersesat di padang indah ini." kata Naruto dengan polos sambil berputar-putar riang mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan hembusan lembut angin khas padang rumput yang hijau.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat Naruto mengatakan hal yang aneh mengenai isi rumahnya. Padang rumput? Apakah bocah rubah ini...

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena menyadari jika rubah berwujud manusia yang menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam menara selain dirinya terkena efek genjutsu yang ia gunakan untuk memperkuat keamanan menaranya dari penyusup yang ingin mengorek informasi tentang dirinya. Dengan cepat ia mengusap wajah Naruto untuk menghilangkan efek genjutsu itu, jika tidak segera di hilangkan, genjutsu itu bisa memerangkap Naruto selamanya.

"Hei, Dobe! Sadarlah! Hooy!" seru Sasuke sambil mengguncang bahu Naruto yang masih terpejam.

Perlahan-lahan iris sebiru langit milik Naruto muncul dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke yang menatap tajam irisnya seperti akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Bagus! Kau sudah sadar. Sekarang bersihkan rumahku! Ayo, cepat!" kata Sasuke masih dengan titahnya yang membuat Naruto kesal sambil berjalan membelakangi Naruto yang entah sejak kapan di tangannya sudah bertengger manis sapu ijuk dan kain rombeng yang ia yakini untuk mengepel lantai rumah mewah milik Sasuke. Tunggu, rumah mewah?

Naruto baru sadar jika ia sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan suram yang hanya disinari lilin kecil. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan dinding-dinding batu berwarna abu-abu yang menambah kesan suram di sana. Mewah? Naruto tidak habis pikir jika dirinya mengatakan jika isi dalam menara yang berwarna emas tadi benar-benar bobrok dan jauh dari kata mewah. Lihat saja lantainya yang juga terbuat dari batu. Apanya yang mewah. Setahu Naruto, ia tadi berada di padang hijau yang luas, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa berada di ruangan bobrok yang tempatnya seperti habis terkena Tsunami ini. Piring-piring kotor bertumpuk dengan sisa-sisa makanan yang sudah dikerumuni semut merah, daun-daun kering yang entah bisa masuk dari mana, padahal ia yakin jika di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada jendela. Jangan lupakan juga buku-buku tebal yang berserakan di setiap tempat. Ruangan ini benar-benar jauuuuh dari kata mewah dan rapi!

"Cepatlah! Bukan lantai ini saja yang harus kau bersihkan! Masih ada 23 lantai yang keadaanya sama, dan semuanya harus kau rapikan dan bersihkan!" kata Sasuke dengan nada bosan, karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya bengong dan terus bengong.

"APAAAA?!" teriak Naruto dengan keras membuat menara tempat kediaman Sasuke bergetar sebentar karena teriakan frustasi nan cempreng dari rubah berwujud manusia itu.

.

Naruto tidak bisa mundur, ia sudah berjanji akan membersihkan kediaman Sasuke apapun yang terjadi sebagai wujud balas budinya, tapi menurutnya, membersihkan kediamannya saja tidak akan cukup untuk membayar hutang nyawanya pada Sasuke. Ya... Naruto memang harus menjadi budak Sasuke seumur hidup.

"Hah.. Hah... Hah... ini sudah lantai yang ke 20. Sedikit lagi!" kata Naruto sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak merasa jika waktu benar-benar sudah larut karena waktu siang dan malam sama persis jika berada di kediaman Sasuke yang suram dan hanya di terangi oleh lilin itu. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki anak-anak tangga menuju lantai ke 21 itu dengan susah payah. Apalagi sedari tadi tidak ada air maupun daging yang masuk dalam perutnya. Membuat ia benar-benar lemas, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak mengeluh karena hal itu dan untung saja mengendap-endap untuk mencuri daging di rumah-rumah penduduk yang tinggal di hutan membuatnya mengerti dan tahu cara manusia berkomunikasi serta mengetahui cara menggunakan dan merapikan alat-alat yang biasa mereka gunakan setiap hari. Seperti kursi, meja, lemari, ranjang, baju, dan lain-lain. Ya.. karena ia rubah aneh yang bisa mencerna hal-hal baru disekitarnya, tapi sayangnya ia adalah satu-satunya rubah yang tidak bisa berburu, karena terlalu kasihan dengan binatang lemah yang akan ia buru. Alhasil ia harus mencuri daging atau ikan di rumah-rumah penduduk untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya, padahal ia adalah rubah yang paling dicari di seluruh negara.

,

 **Naruto POV**

Irisku terpaku pada sebuah lukisan besar yang dipajang pada lantai 21, tepatnya di samping sebuah lemari kayu berukuran besar yang menampung banyak buku tebal yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isi buku itu. Lukisan yang menampilkan dua orang anak laki-laki itu tampak buram dan berdebu seperti tidak dirawat pemiliknya. Padahal menurutku lantai 21 ini lumayan rapi dari lantai yang lain meskipun buku-buku berserakan di mana-mana. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke-sama mempunyai kebiasaan membaca buku di tempat yang berbeda-beda, padahal aku yakin setiap lantai di menara itu memiliki bentuk dan letak yang sama. Haah... hanya Sasuke-sama yang bisa mengetahui alasannya.

Kedua tanganku meraih lukisan besar itu dan melepasnya dari pengait yang menjadi tempat lukisan itu dipajang. Setelah itu, kuletakkan lukisan besar itu di lantai dan tanganku mulai bergerak membersihkan permukaannya yang tertutup oleh debu yang tebal. Setelah selesai membersihkannya, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua bocah laki-laki itu dan aku bisa dengan mudah memperkirakan berapa umur kedua bocah itu. Bocah laki-laki yang terlihat tampan dengan rambut panjang dikuncir rendah itu berumur sekitar 12 tahunan, ia memasang senyum manis yang menambah ketampanan di wajahnya, sedangkan bocah laki-laki yang satu lagi memiliki rambut pendek yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi atau bisa dibilang lebih mirip pantat ayam dan umurnya sekitar 8 tahunan. Ia tampak memasang ekspresi datar dan tidak ada setitik senyum pun di sana. Sangat kontras sekali dengan bocah laki-laki di sampingnya. Mereka berdua memiliki warna iris dan rambut yang sama, yaitu raven. Tunggu dulu! Pantat ayam? Iris dan rambut raven? Bukannya...

Aku langsung mengangguk paham saat menyadari bahwa bocah raven yang berumur 8 tahunan itu adalah Sasuke-sama, tapi... apakah bocah yang satu lagi itu kakaknya? Lalu... di mana kakak dan keluarganya sekarang? Apakah ia juga kehilangan keluarganya sama sepertiku? Dan kenapa dia tinggal sendirian di menara tua ini?

"Haaah..." aku menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat lukisan itu untuk dipajang kembali, tapi sebuah suara bernada dingin menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Buang saja benda itu! tak usah dipajang lagi!" titah Sasuke-sama.

Aku langsung mengerutkan dahi setelah mendengar titah Sasuke-sama yang terdengar sangat dingin dan penuh kabut kemarahan yang tampaknya ia tutup-tutupi.

"Kenapa? Lagipula lukisan ini indah, sayang untuk dibuang. Dan seharusnya dari dulu kau buang jika memang tidak suka, jangan dipajang." Kataku sambil mengusap lembut lukisan itu, setengah mencibir majikanku.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya dan aku juga tidak peduli, karena sangat disayangkan lukisan seindah ini dibuang. Jika dijual, mungkin akan lebih menguntungkan dibanding membuangnya.

Tiba-tiba...

BLAAR!

Lukisan yang berada di tanganku itu terbakar, sukses membuatku terperanjat dan refleks melempar lukisan itu ke lantai, namun setelahnya, aku berlari dan menepuk-nepuk api itu dengan kain setengah basah yang aku gunakan untuk mengepel dengan cepat dan keras agar apinya padam.

"Hoy! Kenapa dibakar! Kalau kau tidak suka, lebih baik lukisannya untukku saja!" seruku karena benar-benar kesal dengan tindakan tiba-tiba penyihir misterius sekaligus tuanku itu.

Nafasku terengah-engah setelah berhasil memadamkan api itu, sedangkan tuanku yang super menyebalkan itu tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada. Aku tidak bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi tuanku itu saat ini, karena wajahnya masih ia tutupi dengan topeng, yang bisa kulihat dari sana hanya sepasang onyx yang menyiratkan dendam yang mendalam.

"E..e... Sasuke-sama, anda tidak tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut." Kataku menyadarkan dirinya yang terus saja menatap tajam lukisan yang sudah terbakar sebagian itu.

Ia terkesiap setelah mendengar suaraku tadi, lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"Looh?! Mau kemana, Sasuke-sama?" kataku sambil menyusulnya menyusuri anak tangga yang tengah ia tapaki.

"Memeriksa pekerjaanmu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Cih, jangan ragukan aku, Sasuke-sama! Aku ini rubah pintar sekaligus hebat! Jadi, pekerjaanku pasti beres dan memuaskan!" kataku sambil menepuk dadaku dengan bangga.

"Oh ya? Lalu, kenapa kau menaruh buku-bukuku di tempat yang sama dengan peralatan membuat teh, HAH! Dan, apa ini?... Kau... memecahkan... gelasku?" katanya dengan nada super dingin yang terasa menusuk tiap inci kulitku.

Aduuh! Jantungku sudah dag-dig-dug tak karuan, karena aku benar-benar takut ia akan mengubahku kembali menjadi rubah dan memakanku.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, tapi kumohon... jangan makan aku... aku masih ingin hiduup.." kataku sambil mengambil posisi setengah berlutut dan menyatukan kedua tanganku seperti orang yang menyembah.

Ia diam saja, namun terdengar dengusan kasar darinya dan setelah itu...

 _"Huertoge damveclurte qwesdesterasme... O... aque!"_

Ia tampak merapalkan mantra yang entah fungsinya untuk apa, namun aku berharap mantra itu bukan ditujukan untukku

Tiba-tiba..

ZRAAT.. BRAASH..

Buku-buku yang salah kuletakkan tadi langsung berterbangan dan terbang ke sebuah lemari kayu dan pecahan gelas tadi langsung lenyap entah kemana. Sejenak aku merasa kagum dengan apa yang tuanku lakukan, namun ada hal yang mengganjal hatiku, apa ya... hmm...

Aku mulai mengetuk daguku untuk mengetahui hal apa yang mengganjal hatiku.

Loading... 30%

Loading... 80%

Loading... Complete!

Ya, aku tahu! Sasuke-sama,kan penyihir hebat yang bisa mengubah rubah menjadi manusia dengan mudah dan tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa membersihkan tiap lantai di menaranya dengan sihirnya, ya, kan? Ya, kan? Lalu... kenapa dia harus menyiksaku...? Grrr...rr

PLAK!

Aku langsung melempar kain pel itu ke kepala Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Bisa-bisanya aku tidak terpikir sama sekali jika Sasuke bisa membersihkan sendiri menaranya tanpa bantuanku.

"Apa maksudmu, HAH!" serunya sambil meremas kain kotor itu dengan tangan kirinya dan... BLAAAR! Kain kotor itu langsung terbakar menjadi abu.

"Kalau kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, kenapa kau harus menyuruhku, Haah! Teme sialan brengsek!" seruku misu-misu karena merasa dibodohi oleh Tuan Teme sialan ini.

Matanya menyipit tajam ke arahku dan kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekatiku yang hanya bisa mundur, sampailah aku merasa bahwa tidak ada tempat untuk kabur, mengingat jika di kiri-kananku semuanya dinding batu dan di hadapanku ada seekor singa berwujud penyihir yang mungkin ingin memakanku..

 _'Hiks, tolong Naru, Kami-sama...'_

Sasuke-sama terus mendekatiku, sampailah dahinya yang tertutup topeng itu membentur dahiku dan kedua tangannya ia letakkan tepat di sisi kiri-kananku, sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas onyx tajam seindah malam yang selalu menyiratkan kesedihan itu.

"Dobe, Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi budakku, jadi... tak ada salahnya, kan. Kalau aku meminta budakku untuk membersihkan menaraku. Lagipula... sayang sekali sihirku hanya digunakan untuk membersihkan menara ini, lebih baik sihirku digunakan untuk merubahmu kembali menjadi rubah dan... memakanmu." Kata Sasuke-sama sambil menyipitkan sedikit matanya, namun aku bisa menarik kesimpulan jika bibirnya sedang menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Jangan makan aku, Sasuke-teme-sama..." lirihku dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya menghinaku disaat seperti ini. Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku tidak makan daging rubah, jadi.. apa salahnya kalau aku ingin mencoba daging rubah lagi, apalagi daging rubah langka yang katanya bisa mengobati orang sakit. Pasti rasanya akan sangat lezat." bisiknya dan entah sejak kapan kepala Sasuke-sama sudah berada di sampingku.

Aku tak tahan.. bibirku gemetar ketakutan dengan ancaman Sasuke-sama. Ia benar, kawanan rubah Namikaze sepertiku yang terkenal langka itu adalah rubah yang dikenal dengan _Medicine Fox_ , rubah yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit, mulai dari bulu sampai dagingnya, semuanya berfungsi untuk obat. Maka dari itu, kami menjadi incaran para pemburu, tapi... aku masih ingin hidup dan menikmati waktu mudaku..

"Huaaaa... jangan makan akuuu.. kumohon... aku janji tidak akan banyak bicara lagi. " teriakku tiba-tiba dan itu tepat di telinga Sasuke-sama.

 **END Naruto POV**

"Sialan! Telingaku bisa pecah, Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke lantai atas tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Sasuke-sama! Tunggu! Anda mau kemana?" seru Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba Naruto merasa tubuhnya benar-benar panas dan...

POOF..

"Kung... Kungg... ungh..."

 _'Ada apa denganku?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil melihat tangannya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus panjang berwarna kuning cerah.

 _'Kenapa aku kembali berwujud rubah? Apa Sasuke-sama benar-benar akan memakanku?Ah! Tidaaak!'_

"Kuuuuuungg!"

"Dobe, ada apa?"

 _'Gawat ! Sasuke-sama dataang...'_

Naruto langsung meringkuk ketakutan, karena ia berfikir jika tuannya itulah yang telah menyihirnya menjadi rubah kembali dan ingin memakannya.

Sasuke yang merasa heran karena mendengar suara aneh dari tempat tadi langsung turun kembali dan mengedarkan iris onyx-nya kesegala sudut. Sampailah ia melihat sebuah buntalan bulu berwarna kuning yang tampak meringkuk di dekat lemari tuanya. Dahi Sasuke mengerut saat buntalan bulu itu menggeliat gelisah karena mendengar langkah kakinya..

"Dobe? Itu kau?" tanyanya sambil mendekati dan berjongkok di depan buntalan bulu kuning itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap helaian bulu kuning cerah yang memang terasa sangat lembut di tangan Sasuke.

"Kuuung... _(Pergilaah...)_ "

Naruto yang berada dalam bentuk rubah itu menggeliat saat tangan pucat Sasuke membelainya.

"Ah! Aku tahu alasannya kenapa kau bisa kembali kewujud rubah seperti ini."

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat langsung penyihir yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Aku baru ingat, waktumu berubah menjadi manusia hanya 12 Jam. Dan sekarang tepat 12 jam setelah kau berubah menjadi manusia. Ya... dan sepertinya, kau akan terus menjadi seekor rubah." Kata Sasuke dengan santai. Setelah itu ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang masih meringkuk bingung.

"Kuuung... kuung... _(Tunggu aku, Sasuke-sama)_ "

Naruto langsung bangkit dan berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjarak 7 meter darinya.

.

.

Iris safir seekor rubah berdarah Namikaze itu tengah memandang bulan yang bersinar dengan terang tepat di atas kepalanya. Ekornya ia gerakkan ke sana ke mari karena benar-benar takjub dengan keindahan bulan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ya... karena saat ini ia berada di lantai tertinggi menara suram itu dan hanya pada lantai itulah ia bisa melihat langit, karena atap dari menara itu terbuat dari kaca. Iris safirnya berpindah pada seorang laki-laki bertopeng yang terlelap dengan damai di depannya. Wajah diktatornya yang terkesan dingin itu menguar entah ke mana saat dalam posisi tidak sadar seperti ini.

"Kuuung... kuung... _(Sasuke-sama pasti lelah)_ "

Naruto mengusap-usap topeng Sasuke dengan tangannya mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada laki-laki yang Naruto yakin punya kisah hidup yang begitu memilukan.

"Kuuuunngg... _(Aku ngantuk)_ "

Naruto pun menggulung badannya di depan kepala Sasuke dan ikut tertidur dalam damai...

.

.

"be.."

"do.."

"be.."

"DOBEE!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat dingin, menusuk telinga sensitifnya. Sampai-sampai ia langsung membuka kelopak matanya dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali.

"Kuuung? _(Ada Apa?)_."

Naruto yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya itu makin menggulung dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk yang tengah ia tiduri.

"Ck."

Orang yang Naruto anggap seperti kasur empuk itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena semalaman ia merasa ada yang menimpa tubuhnya dan benar saja! Saat ia bangun tadi, ia mendapati buntalan bulu berwarna kuning cerah tengah berada di atas tubuhnya dan dengan seenak kumis rubahnya, ia kembali menyamankan posisi untuk tidur.

"Dobe... kau akan kupanggang kalau tak segera bangun." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada sedingin es tepat pada telinga panjang Naruto yang tak sengaja berada di sisi kepalanya.

Kerjap..

Kerjap...

"Kuuung! Kuuung gggrr...! _(Mengganggu saja!)._ " Cibir Naruto sambil beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke dan kembali tidur setelah menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuknya. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sampai tidur di atas tubuh tuannya itu, padahal ia yakin jika malam tadi ia tidak tidur di sana.

Sasuke yang melihat rubah berbulu kuning itu tidur kembali, hanya bisa mendengus kesal, apalagi ia yakin kalau rubahnya tadi mencibir dirinya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti betul apa yang digumamkan oleh rubah kuning itu.

"Kuuuungg..."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit saat mendengar dengkuran yang ia yakini dari rubah lucu itu. Tangan alabasternya yang sedari tadi menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap pelan bulu kuning cerah milik sang rubah yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa aneh, Entah mengapa malam tadi ia tidak bermimpi buruk seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, padahal setiap malam ia akan selalu dihadapkan dengan mimpi buruk pada saat wajahnya dibakar oleh sang algojo kerajaan, tapi... saat rubah itu tidur di dekatnya tadi malam ia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi, malah sebaliknya. Ia bermimpi wajahnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Ya... ia yakin, jika rubah yang masih terpengkur dalam tidurnya itu memiliki kekuatan magis yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kekuatan magis apa itu.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang diikat kendur tampak berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di bingkai jendela itu dan kedua irisnya menerawang jauh ke depan. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah sosok adik kecilnya yang sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya 13 tahun lalu. Jika ingin jujur, ia benar-benar marah dengan peraturan ataupun undang-undang kerajaannya yang mengharuskan seluruh orang untuk memusnahkan penyihir. Ia yakin, tak seluruh penyihir memiliki tabiat buruk, malah menurutnya dengan adanya peraturan pemusnahan penyihir itulah yang akan memunculkan bibit-bibit kejahatan di hati penyihir yang awalnya baik. Seperti kasus adiknya, ia tahu betul karakter adiknya yang sampai saat ini masih ia ingat namanya, Sasuke. Adiknya itu polos, baik dan bersikap sangat manis, namun ketika prosesi pembakaran wajah itu, ia melihat sendiri bagaimana tatapan mata merah menyala yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan dendam tertoreh di mata adik manisnya itu. Pada saat itu ia ingin menolong, tapi ayahnya memerintahkan dua pengawal untuk memegang kedua tangannya agar tidak berbuat macam-macam pada saat prosesi itu. Jujur, ia benci, ia marah pada ayahnya maupun ibunya yang hanya diam saja saat adiknya yang malang itu berteriak minta tolong, berteriak kesakitan yang membuat hati seorang kakak sepertinya bergetar. Ia mencoba memberontak, tapi dua pengawal itu bersikukuh menahannya sampailah ia hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan kosong tubuh sang adik yang perlahan di angkat ke sebuah kereta kuda dan lenyap di telan kegelapan malam.

TOK... TOK...

Lamunannya buyar saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

" ."

KRIEEETT

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan gigi-gigi tajam seperti hiu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan busana khas seorang panglima yang kuat.

"Pangeran Itachi, Ratu Mikoto sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Kita harus segera menemukan seorang tabib yang sangat hebat agar dapat menyembuhkan beliau." Kata seorang laki-laki bergigi hiu dengan tegas sambil berjongkok dengan sebelah lutut menjadi tumpuannya.

Pemuda tampan yang di panggil Pangeran Itachi tadi hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sangat sedih dengan kondisi ibunya yang semakin hari semakin parah. Apalagi tidak ada satu pun tabib yang bisa menyebuhkannya. Jadi, Hanya ada satu-satunya jalan baginya agar ibunya sembuh, yaitu dengan menemukan _Medicine Fox_ langka yang hanya tersisa satu itu. Ya.. ia pernah membaca sebuah buku kuno di mana tertulis di dalamnya bahwa _Medicine Fox_ berbulu kuning cerah adalah satu-satunya rubah yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Sebenarnya seluruh anggota tubuh _Medicine fox_ itu adalah obat, hanya saja bagian jantung adalah bagian yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit-penyakit berat bahkan penyakit gila sekalipun.

"Hn."

Setelah berkelut lama dalam pikirannya, ia hanya menggumamkan huruf khas klannya itu, lalu ia pun berjalan melewati sang pengawal yang masih tetap dalam posisinya, namun belum sampai kaki pangeran itu menyentuh area luar kamarnya. Ia kembali berhenti dan berkata dengan nada yang dingin nan menusuk.

"Siapkan kudaku, Ayo kita cari rubah Namikaze yang hampir punah itu."

.

.

Iris safir seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tampak berpendar memandangi lautan luas yang terhampar di depannya. Senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya tak hilang sedetik pun, apalagi saat desiran angin laut yang menyapa tubuh mungilnya. Ia bersyukur, ternyata tuannya itu hanya bergurai tentang dirinya yang tak akan kembali seperti semula, namun nyatanya? Tepat setelah 12 jam ia berubah menjadi rubah tubuhnya kembali lagi menjadi manusia. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur terlahir menjadi rubah, hanya saja ia terlalu takut jika dirinya dalam bentuk rubah. Lagipula, hidupnya tidak akan tenang jika terus-terusan dikejar-kejar pemburu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-sama. Anda benar-benar baik." Kata Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan kembali menikmati hembusan angin laut.

"Hn."

Hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari bibir sang pemuda bertopeng, namun terdapat sedikit stressing, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu datar dan dingin.

Naruto berlari kecil menikmati ombak laut yang menerjang kakinya. Ya... baru kali ini ia bisa berjalan di atas air, menikmati karang-karang laut yang tertata sempurna di bawahya, ikan-ikan kecil yang penasaran dan tanpa sengaja memagut kecil jemari kakinya, serta hembusan angin yang terasa semakin damai membuat ia lupa bahwa ada seorang laki-laki bermata onyx yang sedari tadi duduk dengan kedua lutut ditekuk sambil mengamatinya, namun lama kelamaan Naruto jadi merinding sendiri ketika tubuhnya seperti ditelanjangi oleh tatapan seseorang. Dan ia yakin tatapan siapa yang bisa membuat ia merinding seperti ini.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu, Sasuke-teme-sama!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk tidak sopan pada laki-laki yang masih saja memasang wajah datarnya di balik topeng itu.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, aku bisa merasakan kalau kau sedari tadi mengamatiku!"

"Hn."

"Kenapa? Kau kagum kalau aku ini tampan?"

"Hn. Dobe." Katanya sambil berdiri dan menepuk halus celananya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat sadar jika celana penyihir itu sama sekali tidak basah, padahal ia jelas-jelas duduk di atas air.

"Kenapa celanamu tidak basah, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah super polosnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang tentu saja tak perlu ia jawab.

"Karena aku penyihir, apa kau lupa?"

Naruto hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke batu karang saat sadar jika ia telah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu pada tuannya.

"Ayo, hari hampir malam. Kau ingin dimakan hiu, hm?" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil berjalan menuju pantai, karena sedari tadi Naruto terlihat tidak mengindahkan perkataannya.

"A...Apaa? Hiu..? Iiih.. apa hiu suka keluar jika malam, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil ikut berjalan membuntuti Sasuke.

"Hn. Apalagi daging seekor rubah. Mereka sangat suka." Kata Sasuke lagi dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, sukses membuat Naruto berlari kencang dan langsung menerjang punggung Sasuke, minta gendong.

"Turun, Naruto!" seru Sasuke merasa kesal karena pelayannya itu tiba-tiba menaiki punggungnya seperti seekor monyet yang memeluk pohon.

"Tidak, Tidak... nanti aku dimakan hiu... aku tidak mau.." kata Naruto sambil menggeleng cepat dengan deru nafas yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari dalam mulut dan hidungnya.

"Pffftt... hihi.."

Sejenak Naruto diam, ia tertegun saat mendengar sebuah tawa tertahan lolos dari bibir laki-laki yang tengah menggendongnya dengan terpaksa itu. Ya.. baru kali ini ia mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari bibir tuannya itu, padahal satu minggu ini ia tidak pernah mendengar tuannya itu tertawa tertahan seperti saat ini.

Sasuke pun terpaksa menggendong Naruto di punggungnya, karena setiap kali ia menggerakkan bahunya agar si blonde itu melepaskan tangannya, maka semakin erat Naruto merapatkan diri, tapi sebenarnya ia tak marah jika Naruto seperti itu, toh ini juga salahnya yang sudah membuat rubah _Medicine Fox_ itu ketakutan, ya... sekaligus hitung-hitung balas budi, karena Naruto membebaskannya dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya selama ini.

.

.

"Pangeran Itachi, kita sudah menyisir area hutan terlarang ini, namun keberadaan rubah itu masih belum tercium." Kata panglima kerajaan Uchiha yang ikut mengawal Pangeran Itachi dalam melakukan pencarian _Medicine Fox_ itu.

"Segera perluas ke..."

"Pangeran Itachi! Pangeran Itachi!..." teriak seorang pengawal memotong perkataan Itachi. Ia tampak terburu-buru memacu kudanya agar segera sampai di tempat Itachi,

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan dahinya sata pengawal itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Saya menemukan menara emas, Pangeran. Menara emas." Kata pengawal itu sambil menunjuk ke arah dalam hutan yang gelap gulita.

Mendengar itu, Itachi menatap laki-laki itu dengan intens berharap dapat menemukan kebohongan di sana, namun sialnya, ia tidak menemukannya. Ya... ia memang sengaja mengajak pengawal-pengawal kepercayaannya saja dalam ekspedisi pencarian _Medicine fox_ yang rumornya berada di hutan terlarang desa Konoha itu.

"Ayo kita periksa, jika kau berbohong. Aku akan memberhentikanmu!" kata Itachi dengan tatapan super mengintimidasi.

Pengawal tadi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk bersedia menunjukkan jalan di mana menara emas itu berada.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di depan sebuah menara tinggi yang ujungnya saja tidak terlihat lagi karena tertutup kabut. Pengawal itu benar, menara itu terbuat dari emas dan ia yakin, emas itu bukanlah emas palsu. Terbukti saat cahaya bulan menerpa bagian tubuh menara itu, titik-titik kerlipan berpendar di setiap bagian luar menara itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Sasukeeee-sama! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmuuu!" teriak seseorang yang berasal dari dalam menara itu.

Itachi tertegun saat mendengar nama itu, nama adiknya!

"Sa...Sasuke...? Apakah..."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Nah, makin penasaran, Minna-chaaan? jgn lupa ikuti kelanjutannya yaa... :D**

 **oh iya! makasih banyak udah read n review fic Miyu yang ini maupun yang lainnya, Miyu seneng bangeeeeddhhh deeeh..**

 **Muuuaaacchh... :***

 **jgn lupa tinggalkan review, ya... buat perbaikan...**

 **#Ciumbasah readersss... :D**


End file.
